À nous deux, nous le vaincrons !
by Elisabeth Stuward
Summary: HP/DM plus tard.Une 'moldue' de 15ans apprend qu'elle a été adopté et est le dernier membre de sa famille.Elle apprendra a faire de la magie à Poudlard.Apprennant des choses terribles et mettant sa vie à dure épreuve, elle combattra a la bataille finale.
1. Un gout de changementPrologue

**1. Un goût de changement / Prologue**

**23H31**, mercredi 18 Octobre

Il est tard, je le sais bien, mais je n'ai aucune envie de revenir à la maison. J'aime bien marcher dans ce bois. Il est calme et je peux réfléchir à ma guise. Et en ce moment j'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir.

FLASH-BACK

_**10H45**__, mercredi 18 Octobre_

_-De quoi vous parlez? Demandais-je curieusement._

_-Arg!... Rien qui te concerne! Ok? Répondit une fille assez grande avec hargne._

_-Oh... D'accord. Dis-je avec une tinte de tristesse dans la voix._

_Je m'éloigna et décida d'aller marcher à l'extérieur de l'école n'étant pas la bienvenue ici. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que mes «amis» agissaient ainsi avec moi. Elles étaient bêtes, impatiente, méchante... Je n'arrive à pas comprendre ce qui leurs arrivent. Tout d'un coup elles sont toutes contre moi._

FIN FLASH-BACK

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mon visage, mais ça m'ait égale. Je ne veux même pas essayer de ne pas pleurer. Je n'ai plus assez de force pour combattre mon malheur. Je me suis complètement vidée de toute énergie ce soir.

FLASH-BACK

_**18H54**__, mercredi 18 Octobre_

_-Tu n'iras pas un point c'est tout! Me dit mon père._

_-Mais pourquoi? Il va y avoir c'est parents et..._

_-J'ai dis non! Ok? Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à ce party! Dit-il fermement._

_-Mais dit moi pourquoi! Pourquoi tu m'empêches de m'amuser un peu? Pourquoi ça t'ennuis autant de me voir sourire?_

_-Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ton bonheur! C'est juste que tu me le demandes trop tard._

_-Quoi? Tu trouves que plus d'une semaine c'est pas assez? Le party est samedi de la semaine prochaine!_

_-Justement! Tu aurais dû nous le dire il y a deux semaines!_

_-Deux semaines?! Mais on ne savait toujours pas qu'on allait faire un party il y a deux semaines! Ça c'est décider hier et on a eu la confirmation ce matin! Je n'étais pas pour t'appeler toi ou maman à votre travail!_

_-Bon sa assez duré! Tu n'iras pas! POINT FINAL! Maintenant monte dans ta chambre! Me cria mon père._

_Encore une fois, mon père avait refusé que j'aille à un party. Trois fois il avait dit non à un party et sept fois il avait dit non à une soirée à l'école. Mais jamais il n'avait dit oui. Et chaque fois que je demandais a ma mère, elle m'envoyait voir mon père. Je monta dans ma chambre, la haine au corps et la peine au cœur. Je me coucha sur mon lit et me mis à pleurer, en étouffant mes pleurs dans un oreiller. Puis, comme ça, je me redressa, pris mon MP3, mis mes chaussures, sortis de ma chambre et croisa mon père._

_-Ne m'attendez pas. Dis-je simplement._

_Il me regarda, ne comprenant pas ce que je voulais dire. Puis je sortis de la maison._

FIN FLASH-BACK

Je continuai de marcher dans le bois jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à mon endroit secret. Je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre et continue à réfléchir tout en écoutant ma musique. Je restai là un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les batteries de mon MP3 arrêtent. À ce moment je regardai ma montre, 02H16. Il serait peut-être le temps que je retourne chez moi. Je regardai autour de moi une dernière fois. Un petit ruisseau qui coule dans le bois, de grands arbres un peu partout, de l'herbe fraîche au sol, des feuilles mortes, des racines et la lune dans un ciel noir dépourvu d'étoiles, qui illumine le tout. Je décide de me lever et de me mettre en route pour la maison. Arrivée chez moi, je fais le moins possible de bruits. Mes parents et ma sœur son couchés, ils ne m'ont pas attendus... C'est une bonne chose, je ne veux pas leur parler. J'entrai discrètement dans ma chambre ne prenant même pas le temps de me changer. Je me couche et m'endormis en un rien de temps.

**7H00**, jeudi 19 Octobre

_«Il est présentement 7H00, on est jeudi le 19 Octobre, il fait soleil et il est temps de se lever pour cette merveilleuse journée...»_

-Merveilleuse journée? Mon œil! _«Il est présentement beaucoup trop tôt, on est encore une journée merdique, il fait soleil simplement parce que... Parce qu'on est le matin! Voilà...»_

J'appuie sur le bouton «snooze» de mon matin-réveil et me retourne dans mon lit dans l'espoir de me rendormir.

**7H09**, jeudi 19 Octobre

_«Pourquoi des lingots d'hommes et de femmes qu'on met au monde, _

_Se retrouvent ainsi menacés à chaque seconde, _

_Les désaxés, les fanatiques, l'inertie des insouciants, _

_Mais comment ne pas frémir quand je pense que tout ça vous attend, _

_Si seulement on pouvait vous aimer gros comme la Terre, _

_Si seulement on faisait en sorte que vous puissiez vous y plaire...»_

-Arg! Non pas d'école pour moi aujourd'hui...

J'appuie sur le bouton «off» de mon matin-réveil et remonte les draps sur ma tête.

**11H18**, jeudi 19 Octobre

Les rayons du soleil... je les vois, ils m'ont réveillé. Ça veut dire qu'il est temps que je me lève. Dans un élan de courage je sors de sous les couvertures de mon lit et m'aperçois que j'ai toujours les vêtements de la veille. Et là je me souviens de ce qui c'est passer. Je chasse ces souvenirs hors de mon esprit et décide d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Une fois ma douche prise je vais dans la cuisine et me fais un bon petit-déjeuner (NdA : En faite je suis québécoise alors je serais supposée de dire «le déjeuner», mais j'aime bien dire «le petit-déjeuner» et aussi «le déjeuner» et évidemment «le dîner»... J'ai pris cette habitude il y a quelques temps...) ; deux œufs, saucisses, petites patates et un bon jus d'orange frais pressé.

Une fois cela tout cuisiner et manger, je descend au salon et écoute la télévision. Je change d'un canal à l'autre, mais il n'y a absolument rien, que des émissions pour les jeunes enfants. Alors je décide de fermer la télévision et d'aller sur mon site web _«www.dedebimas. (NdA : On fais sa pub : P). j'écris tout ce qui me passe pas la tête, ce qui c'est produit mercredi, le fais que je veule changer de vie, de ville, de famille, d'amis... Avoir tout simplement du changement! _

-Mais qu'est-ce que..?

Une enveloppe à été déposer sur la table à dîner avec mon nom inscrit dessus. Je m'avançai vers la table et pris l'enveloppe. Je la regardai, puis décidai de l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur il y avait quatre lettres.

_«COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-En-Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_Chère Miss Tessier,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informez que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, Miss Tessier, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe»_

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire là? Une école de magie?! Dis-je sceptiquement. Sûrement une autre blague... Mais les autres lettre alors..?

Je pris la deuxième lettre et commençai à la lire.

_«Chère Miss Tessier,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncez que vous êtes une sorcière. Nous savons que nous sommes au mois d'octobre et que notre lettre vous informant de cette information majeure, est en «retard» d'un mois et demi. Mais nous avons une autre nouvelle à vous annoncez._

_Il y a onze ans de cela, Lord Voldemort (un mage noir très puissant et extrêmement dangereux) et ses mangemorts (se sont ses partisans) ont tués tous les membres de la famille Clarckson, à l'exception d'une personne. Vous. Ce que nous sommes en train de vous dire, c'est que vous avez été «adopter»_

_Il nous a été très difficile de vous retracer, parce qu'avant de mourir, vos parents ont lancés un sort extrêmement puissant de leurs inventions, qui vous a protégé. Lorsqu'ils sont morts, vous avez été «adopter» par une famille moldue (moldue signifie : non-sorcier), mais cette famille croit que vous êtes leur «vrai» fille, leurs fille biologique. Normalement lorsque la personne qui lance un sort meurt, le sort s'arrête, mais dans votre cas ça été le contraire. Lorsqu'ils sont morts le sort c'est activé._

_Nous avons enfin réussit à vous trouvez, grâce à une forte concentration inhabituelle de magie différente dans votre cartier._

_Bref, nous reparlerons lorsque vous arriverez au collège. Puis Poudlard est en écosse, nous vous enverrons quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher, ainsi qu'expliquer tout cela à votre famille._

_Cette personne viendra vous cherchez, samedi le 28 Octobre, dans la matinée. Vous irez sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter vos fournitures scolaire la même journée avec la personne qui vous aura été assignée._

_L'enveloppe contient une petite clé en or, elle sert à ouvrir votre coffre à la banque Gringotts. Votre numéro de coffre est le 472. Ils vous feront passer quelques tests, pour vérifier si vous êtes réellement une descendante de la famille Clarckson. Nous n'avons pas vraiment idée de quoi il en consiste, mais nous imaginons que ce n'est rien de bien méchant._

_Normalement, les élèves commencent l'école à onze ans, mais vous, vous avez quinze ans. Nous ne pouvons pas vous envoyer en cinquième année (l'année où vous devriez être normalement), donc en conséquent vous irez en première année et vous devrez prendre des cours supplémentaire pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu._

_Lorsque vous arriverez au collège, samedi le 28 Octobre, nous vous attendrons au bureau directorial à 14H00, histoire de répondre à vos questions et de tout compléter._

_Le 21 décembre, aura lieu de bal de noël et le 15 juin aura lieu le bal de fin d'année. Vous pouvez achetez une robe pour ces évènements._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur»_

Uhmm... Bon d'accord... C'est comment dire, un choc!

Je pris la troisième lettre et la regardai. La liste de fournitures scolaire. Puis je pris la dernière lettre. Une autorisation parentale.

_«J'autorise mon enfants, du nom de __à aller aux sortie à Pré-au-Lard, organisé par le collège Poudlard._

_Signature de parent _

_(Tuteur)_

_Signature de l'élève _

_Miss Tessier,_

_Puisque vous avez quinze ans vous pouvez aller au sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais il faute que l'un de vos parents (tuteurs) signe cette permission. Vous en aurez besoin lors de la première sortie. Toutefois si vous ne souhaitez pas y aller vous n'avez qu'à ne pas le faire signé. Mais je vous suggère de le faire. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de chance!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur»_

-Des sorties... Super! Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser... Je vais devoir m'adapter bien sûre, mais ça va toujours être mieux qu'ici...

**17H15**, jeudi 19 Octobre

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Puis qui se ferme. Ma mère. Je sens une boule se former dans mon estomac à l'idée de devoir annoncer «La Nouvelle» à ma mère. À mon père et à ma sœur. En faite, ils ne sont pas : ma mère, mon père et ma sœur. Ils ne l'ont jamais été. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais leur dire... comme sa je peux avoir l'aire de trouver ça à la léger comme histoire. Mais je sais très bien que ça ne l'est pas. Mais je suis simplement excitée à samedi prochain. Je suis tellement tannée d'être ici, que d'apprendre que je vais enfin partir me fait un bonheur immense. Prendre du recule dans cette vie, c'est ce qu'il me faut le plus en ce moment.

-Jessie?! Appela ma mère.

Je ne réponds pas. Je veux éviter cette conversation le plus longtemps possible, même si je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir la repousser bien loin.

-Oh! Jessie! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne m'as pas entendue?

-...Non, désoler.

-Ah... Uhmm, c'est quoi ces lettres?

-Je... Vous n'êtes... C'est pas un canular, tiens lis-les.

Je les lui tendis, puis après un moment d'hésitation elle les prit. Je regardais son visage, essayant de voir le moindre changement. Mais rien. Rien ne me montrait qu'elle ne croyait rien de cela, ou au contraire, qu'elle croyait ce qui était écrit dans ces lettres.

-Qui te les a donnés? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Personne. Enfin je ne sais pas c'est qui. J'étais à l'ordinateur quand je les ai aperçus.

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un canular?

-Bin je... On va bien le voir samedi!

-Oui, on va le voir samedi... ne dis rien à ton père, je m'en occuperai.

-D'accord... Merci... Je voudrais vraiment y aller... Là-bas...

**18H02**, jeudi 19 Octobre

-Même si c'est vrai elle n'ira pas! Cria mon père.

-Laisse-la un peu vivre bon sang! Cria à son tour ma mère. Elle n'est pas heureuse ici! Même un aveugle pourrait le voir! Pas besoin d'être un voyant pour voir qu'elle serait mieux ailleurs!

-Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas heureuse! On lui payera un psychologue et le problème sera réglé!

-Tant qu'elle sera ici, le problème ne sera pas régler! J'en ai discuter avec elle t elle veut y aller! Elle en a besoin! Elle a besoin de changer de vie! Elle a toujours été spéciale! Tu t'en es bien rendu compte Michel?!

-Je sais bien qu'elle est spéciale! Mais c'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille!

Il avait littéralement hurlé ces derniers mots. Ma mère était abasourdie par la réponse de son mari.

-Quoi? Attend... Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire...

Michel souffla un coup, puis se dirigea vers le salon. Ça faisait bien 10 minutes qu'ils se criaient ainsi dessus. Mon père s'assit sur le fauteuil et regarda sa femme. Il reprit d'un ton plus calme.

-Josiane, je refuse d'y croire. C'est impossible... De la magie! Tu te rends compte!

-Et bien... Ça expliquerait bien des choses tu sais...

Sur ce, elle se retourna et monta les escaliers. Elle cogna à ma porte trois fois, puis entra. Josiane me regarda un moment, je pus discerner une pointe de tristesse dans son regard.

-J'ai essayée. Dit-elle tout simplement.

-Oui, je sais... J'ai tout entendue.

-Tu iras. Ne t'inquiète pas. Samedi il sera bien obligé d'accepter les faits.

J'approuvai d'un triste sourire, puis m'assis à mon bureau pour continuer un dessin non-achever. Ma mère me regarda un instant, au seuil de ma chambre, puis elle se retourna et partit.

Les jours suivaient et se ressemblaient. Chaque jours d'écoles, je n'y allais plus, m'occupant de faire mes bagages et de passer du temps avec ma famille avant de partir dans un monde inconnu. La dernière fin de semaine avant mon départ, mes parents avaient invités tous les membres de la famille.

FLASH-BACK

**13H55**, dimanche 22 Octobre

Ils ont tous un regard triste. Et ce regard m'est destiné. Il y a 36 personnes qui me dévisagent. Tous les membres de la famille, sans exception, sont là. Ma mère voulait qu'ils puissent me voir une dernière fois avant que je ne parte. Je n'y voyais aucune objection, alors j'ai acceptée. Mais avoir su que ça allait se passer ainsi; un silence lourd et pénible, des regards dépourvus de joie, de vie et ce malaise... Ce malaise où personne ne veut parler par peur de dire une bêtise. Le genre de malaise qui rend dingue et va me faire péter les plombs! C'est carrément impossible de garder son calme dans cette ambiance.

-Mais vous attendez quoi à la fin?! Demandais-je soudainement.

Ils me regardèrent tous avec un regard soit, d'incompréhension, de surprise ou de gêne.

-Non, mais c'est vrai! Ça fait bien une heure que vous êtes tous plantés là à me regarder et vous n'êtes pas fichus de dire un traître mots!

-Excusez-la. Se doit être l'énervement ou la peur de partir... essaya d'expliquer mon père.

-Non! Criais-je. Il n'y a aucun rapport avec ça! C'est ridicule. Tout simplement ridicule! Regardez-vous! Je parts la semaine prochaine, ma mère voulait que vous veniez me dire au revoir... Pas me regarder avec tristesse ou même de la pitié!

À ces derniers mots, la plupart des personnes baissèrent la tête, honteux.

-Si c'est pour être comme ça le reste de la journée, je crois que je vais partir faire un tour.

Sur ce, je leur tournai le dos et partis en direction de la porte.

-Je viens avec toi. Dit faiblement l'une de m'es cousines.

Isabel, une cousine du coter de ma mère. Elle a trois ans de moins que moi, mais nous, nous entendons à merveille. Je peux compter sur elle lorsque je veux lui dire quoique se soit.

Elle me rejoignit et nous partîmes marcher dans la ville.

FIN FLAS-BACK

La dernière journée avant mon départ, le vendredi 27 Octobre, je suis allé à l'école dire un dernier au revoir à mes «amis», ainsi qu'à ma classe.

FLASH-BACK

**15H05**, vendredi 27 Octobre

Je cogna à la porte. Une femme d'environs 30 ans, aux cheveux blonds courts, vient m'ouvrir. Elle me fait un sourire et je le lui rends, mais c'est un sourire triste qu'elle vit.

-J'ai un message à leur dire.

Elle me toisa, puis me fit signe d'y aller. En entrant dans la classe, la première réaction des élèves fut : «Mais où est-ce que tu étais Jessie?» «Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée?» «Quelqu'un est mort?». Et le silence revint.

-J'étais chez moi. Il ne m'ait rien arrivé... vraiment. Personne n'est mort... Non, en faite oui, mais... C'était il y a bien longtemps...

Je ne sais pas trop quoi leur dire. Je ne suis pas pour leur dire que je suis une sorcière. Ils ne me croiraient jamais, moi-même je n'y crois pas réellement encore. Mais demain...

Ils me regardent tous attendant la suite.

-Je... Je vais changer d'école. Je venais juste vous dire ça. Vous ne me verrez probablement plus jamais.

-Quoi? Tu vas dans quelle école? Demanda une fille.

-Une école... Un pensionnaire...

Je me retournai et m'avançai vers la porte. Le silence revient. Et faiblement je laissai échapper :

-Adieu... Vous aller me manquez... Vous êtes une maudite belle gang!

Et je sortis de la classe. Il fallait que j'aille faire la même chose avec une autre classe et deux personnes d'un autre troisième classe. Ma mère marchait à coter de moi, elle me dit le local de la prochaine classe.

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Une porte s'ouvre, un professeur demande ce qu'il y a et je réponds sans conviction, que je dois leur parler.

Numéro de groupe, 46. Nombre d'élèves, 30. Nombre de relations, 12. Nombre «d'amis», 7. Nombre d'amis, 4. Nombre de petit ami, 1.

Le groupe 46 était mon groupe de l'année dernière. Le groupe que j'ai le plus aimée, malgré les 7 «amis». Au début ils étaient 7 amis, mais ils sont de venus les 7 «amis». En entrant, ils sont tous surpris de me voir. Puis je vois Antoine, il me sourit. Encore une fois je rendis un sourie triste.

-Je suis venue pour vous dire... Que j'allais changer d'école.

Des regards surpris, triste...

-Vous ne me verrez sans doute plus jamais.

Oh non! Je sens les larmes montées. Non... Pas tout de suite!

-Je ne change pas uniquement d'école en faite... De pays aussi...

Quelques uns se retournent vers Antoine. Ils pensent qu'il est au courant, mais en voyant son visage atterré, ils comprennent que c'est une nouvelle pour lui aussi. Je ne lui avais rien dis. En faite je le fuyais depuis que j'avais reçus les lettres. Il se leva et se dirigea ver moi.

Voilà, ça y est! Les larmes coulent et pas qu'un peut hen!

Mon amour approchait de plus en plus. C'est le silence total dans la classe. Pas un bruit, pas le moindre son, autre que les pas d'Antoine.

Et puis rien. Il était devant moi, me questionnant du regard. Mais ne pouvant répondre à ses questions pleines d'incompréhension, je baissai le regard. Après un moment, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Je cachai mon visage dans son cou et le serrai à mon tour.

-Je t'aime... me chuchota-t-il. Quoi qu'il arrive, sache que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler, m'écrire ou n'importe quoi et je serai là.

Les larmes coulèrent encore plus. Pourquoi faut-il que les adieux soient aussi tristes!

-Je t'aime aussi...

Je ne pus rien dire de plus, une boule se formant dans ma gorge, bloquant ainsi tout son voulant sortir.

-Il faut partir Jessie.

Ma mère. Je l'avais oubliée. Je me décollai d'Antoine et l'embrassai fougueusement. Un baiser remplit de tristesse et de désespoir, malgré tout l'amour et la passion que nous y m'étions. Nous savions tous les deux que c'était la dernière fois que nous, nous voyons.

-Est-ce que c'est à cause de nous que tu parts? Demanda l'une de mes «amis».

Je la regardai et d'une voix brisée, je dis tout simplement :

-Vous y avez sûrement contribués un peu.

Je me décollai complètement d'Antoine et lui dis «Adieu mon chéri» et pour la première fois, je le vis pleurer. Et pour seule réponse à mon adieu il répéta «Je t'aime». Le cœur briser, je partis avec ma mère vers la troisième classe.

Dans cette classe il y avait deux personnes à qui je devais dire au revoir.

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Un autre professeur, la même question, une réponse différente.

-Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Frédéricka et à Kathy, s'il-vous-plait? Seulement deux petites minutes...

-D'accord. Dit-il simplement.

Il les appela et elles arrivèrent. Elles furent surprises de me voir.

-Jessie?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Frédéricka.

-Fred, Kath... Je m'en vais.

-Quoi? Comment ça?!

-Et tu vas où?

-Je change d'école, de pays aussi.

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda Kathy.

-Parce que je suis plus capable d'être ici. Vous ne me verrez sûrement plus jamais.

-Jessie..!

-Je suis désoler les filles! Je vous aime super fort, mais je parts dès demain...

Elles me prirent dans leurs bras et me dirent un faible «Bye, bye».

FIN FLASH-BACK

**8H07**, samedi 28 Octobre

C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour. C'est aujourd'hui que l'on va savoir si c'est un canular ou non. Espérons que non, sinon tous ces adieux auront l'air... Bizarre... Enfin, plus bizarre qu'ils ne le paraissent déjà.


	2. Non! J'y crois pas!

**2. Non! J'y crois pas!**

**9H30**, Samedi 28 Octobre

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Un silence régnait dans le salon. Personne n'osait parler, on venait de cagner à la porte, mais personne de se leva pour aller répondre.

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Sortant de mon état végétatif, je me leva et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte un homme de très grande taille se dressait devant la porte. Il portait un barbe et des cheveux noirs hirsutes, lui arrivant aux épaules.

-Bonjour! Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

-Euh... Allo. Dis-je ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

-Je viens voir Miss Tessier! Je m'appel Rubeus Hagrid.

Je me reculai lui faisant signe d'entrer.

-C'est moi, Jessi Tessier.

Hagrid me contempla un moment avant de regarder mes parents et ma sœur. Puis souriant il dit :

-Miss Tessier, dès maintenant vous pourrez m'appeler Hagrid, car c'est avec moi que vous aller acheter vos fournitures scolaires sur le chemin de traverse. Mais avant cela il me faudrait parler à vos parents.

-D'accord.

-Venez par ici Mr. Hagrid. Dit ma mère en désignant la porte de la cuisine.

Ils partirent dans la cuisine nous laissant seul, ma sœur et moi.

_**9H47**__, samedi 28 Octobre_

-Bon alors, maintenant que tout est expliquer nous pouvons partir Miss Tessier.

Je les regardai un moment.

-Ne vous en faites pas voyons! Nous allons revenir une dernière fois!

J'approuva d'un signe de tête. Il sortit de la maison et je le suivis. Rendu à l'extérieur il se retourna vers et me regarda avant de dire.

-Pour aller acheter tes fournitures, nous devons quitter le pays, alors pour faire vite on va utiliser un portoloin.

Portoloin... porto... loin. Hagrid... Ha-grid... Oh! Misère! Non, non, non... impossible. C'est im-po-ssi-ble!

-Vous allez bien? Miss Tessier?

-Euh... Hagrid?

-Oui?

-Connais-tu... un certain Harry Potter?

-Oui! Dit-il avec surprise. Vous le connaissez Miss Tessier?

-Oui... Non! Enfin pas directement.

-Uhmm... Que voulez-vous dire?

-C'est que j'ai... Enfin, il y a... Oh et puis... Je reviens...

Je retourna dans ma maison et fouilla dans l'une des mes valises. Puis tenant dans mes mains deux livres je ressortis de la maison et montra les livres à Hagrid.

-_«Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers»_ et _«Harry Potter et le prince de sang-mêlé»_? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ce sont des livres qui racontent l'histoire d'Harry Potter et de tous ceux qui l'entourent. Et ça parle de Poudlard, de vous, des mangemorts, de Voldemort, de Dumbledore, de tout! Tout ce qu'il y a dans les livres, je crois qu'il l'a dans votre monde.

Je fis une pose et voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas je continuai.

-Harry Potter est en quelle année?

-Sixième.

-Ses parents sont bien morts lorsqu'il avait un an?

-Oui...

-Et c'est bien vous qui êtes aller le chercher lorsqu'il avait 11 ans pour faire la même chose qu'avec moi?

-Oui... Mais vous tenez tout ça d'où?

-Des livres! C'est écrit dans les livres... Mais lorsque Harry était en quatrième année, il a bien participé au Tournois des Trois Sorciers?

-Oui. Dit-il un énième fois. Je crois que lorsque nous irons voir le professeur Dumbledore, nous allons lui parler de ces livres.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Il y eu un silence, puis Hagrid s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Alors comme je le disais précédemment on va utiliser un portoloin. Alors j'imagine que tu sais c'est quoi?

-Oui... C'est un objet sur lequel on a jeter un sort pour que lorsqu'on le touche il nous transport à l'endroit désirer. En le touchant on ressent un désagréable sensation de crochet au nombril. Et on peut régler le portoloin pour qu'il se déclenche à une certaine heure.

-Oui c'est à peu près ça. Alors tu as bien ta clé de Gringotts?

-Oui.

Je sortis une petite clé en or d'une poche de mes pantalons.

-Bien! Alors nous pouvons utiliser le portoloin.

Il sortit un morceau de papier d'une poche intérieure de sa veste.

-Notre portoloin est ce petit papier, alors lorsque tu va le toucher, essaie de le toucher le tout le long du voyage... se serait préférable.

-Compris.

-Oh! Et une dernière chose.

-Oui?

-Maintenant vous êtes Miss Clarckson. Je n'ai aucune idée de quel est votre prénom. Dumbledore ne m'en a pas fait part.

-D'accord.

Je toucha le morceau de papier du pouce et de l'index et immédiatement je sentis la sensation à laquelle je m'attendais; le crochet au vous tire au niveau du nombril et vous voulez gardez le contact avec l'objet, mais vous avec l'impression que vous ne pourrez pas tenir. Mais par miracle vous tenez le coup et vous atterrissez durement au sol, devant tous pleins de gobelins. Vous essayer de vous relever et vous vous faites tout petit, vous ayant assez fait remarquer pour le moment.

Hagrid m'aida à me relever puis me fit signe de le suivre. Ce que je fis sans attendre. Nous arrivâmes devant un vieux gobelin.

-Oui? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est pour Miss, elle voudrait rouvrir un compte.

-Lequel?

-Le 472.

-Bien, avez-vous la clé?

Je sortis la clé de mes poches et la lui montra.

-Bon, alors suivez-moi. Nous devons faire une petite vérification d'abord.

-D'accord.


	3. Vérificaion

**3. Vérification**

**9H57**, Samedi 28 Octobre

Il nous montra une porte un peu plus loin. Il s'y dirigea et on le suivit. On traversa la porte et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une petite pièce. Si je ne saurais pas qu'on était présentement dans une banque, j'aurais pariée qu'on serait dans un cachot ou bien dans une salle de torture. Enfin... peut-être y sommes-nous. Il y a quatre chaudrons, un dans chaque coins de la pièce. Sur le mur de gauche et de droite il y a des étagères. Celle de gauche contient des ingrédients de potions, des potions et des fioles. Celle de droite contient des instruments pour la préparation de potions. Sur le mur du fond il y a une porte. La pièce était sombre, elle n'était éclairée que par quatre chandelles, une à chacun des murs dépourvus de fenêtres.

Le gobelin se dirigea vers le chaudron qui se trouvait à notre droite. Il alluma un feu sous le chaudron et se dirigea vers l'étagère de gauche. Il prit deux fioles de potion, une dans chaque une de ces mains. Il versa le contenu de la fiole de sa main droite. La potion avait une couleur rouge sang, mais était très liquide. Il versa le contenu de l'autre fiole dans le chaudron. Cette fiole contenait une potion de couleur argentée et qui était assez épais (comme du mercure). Le gobelin se dirigea vers l'étagère de droite. Il se pencha pour accéder à la tablette du bas, il prit une longue cuillère en bois et un petit poignard. Il retourna au chaudron et tourna le mélange trois fois dans le sens inverse des aguilles d'une montre, puis deux le sens contraire. Il donna le poignard et il repartit vers l'étagère des ingrédients. Il prit un bocal et le ramena au chaudron. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit quatre plumes d'oiseaux, de Fynx. Il referma le bocal et alla le porter à sa place initiale. Il prit un autre bocal et fit la même chose qu'avec le précédent, sauf que là il sortit six griffes de Flampard. Il revint près du chaudron, il regarda à l'intérieur et me regarda.

-Lorsque je vous le dirai, vous vous ferez une entaille pour faire couler quelques gouttes de sang dans le chaudron. Dit le gobelin.

-Compris... Dis-je incertaine.

Il refit face au chaudron, y laissa tomber deux griffes, il attendit cinq secondes, il mit une plume. Attendit encore, il mit une nouvelle griffe, il attendit et mit un autre plume.

-Allez-y madame.

Je pris le poignard dans ma main gauche et inséra la lame dans mon autre main. Une entaille d'environ trois centimètres de long laissa du sang couler. Je m'approcha du chaudron et mis ma main au-dessus de celui-ci. Plusieurs gouttes tombèrent puis je me reculai. Le gobelin laissa tonber une plume, ensuite une griffe, la dernière plume et les deux dernières griffes. Chaque fois en attendant cinq secondes avant de mettre l'ingrédient différent. Il prit la cuillère et mélangea le tout pendant dix minutes.

La potion avait prit une couleur transparente et était devenue fluide comme de l'eau de source. Mr. Le gobelin, alla chercher deux petites fioles ainsi qu'une poire (pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'une poire, c'est le truc qu'on utilise pour aspirer de la sauce, bouillon de poulet, etc. C'est comme un compte goutte, mais plus gros). Il retour à la potion, ouvrit les deux fioles et le remplit à l'aide de la poire. Il re-bouchonna les deux fioles et fit disparaître la potion du chaudron.

-Suivez-moi s'il-vous-plait.

--D'accord.

Il partit vers la porte que nous avions prit une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt et nous le suivîmes. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans la salle du départ. Mr Le gobelin se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Nous marchâmes devant plusieurs gobelins et quelques sorciers. Rendus au fond de la salle on passa une porte et on se trouva dans une sorte de mine. On embarqua dans un chariot et il se mit en marche pour s'arrêter seulement vingt minutes plus tard. Arrivée devant la porte au numéro 472, nous débarquâmes du chariot.

-La clé je vous pris. Demanda le gobelin.

Je lui donnai la clé et reculai de la porte. Le gobelin lança une première fiole dans le haut de la porte. Elle se brisa et tout le liquide se répandit sur la porte. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna. Il la retira et lança la deuxième fiole au même endroit. La potion se répandit une nouvelle fois sur la porte. Elle glissait tout le long de la porte jusqu'au sol. Un léger brouillard se formait petit à petit et recouvrait la porte. Puis un douce lumière de couleur or remplaça le brouillard. La lumière était faible et formait une forme, un animal.

Un Fynx. Cet animal a la capacité de voler et de marcher. Il est un mélange entre un faucon et un lynx. Parfois on le confond avec l'hippogriffe. Le Fynx a la couleur de blé, ses ailes sont situées sur son dos, elles font deux mètres de long chacune et les plumes sont aussi de couleur jaune. Il a deux longues queues (NdA : Non! Pas CE genre de queue:P) de un mètre, soit le quart de sa longueur. Du bout de son bec au bout de ses deux queues, il mesure quatre mètres. Il a la tête d'un lynx, mais n'a pas d'oreille. Bref il ressemble beaucoup à un hippogriffe.

Le dessin du Fynx sur la porte avait ses quatre pattes au sol, la tête bien haute regardant au loin. Ses ailes étaient à demi levées, avec un air fière. Il tourna la tête vers nous, nous toisa puis hurla. Son hurlement fut fort et douloureux, c'était comme le hurlement d'un animal sauvage et métallique. Puis il disparut et nous entendîmes un petit déclique. Le gobelin ouvrit la grande porte qui bloquait le passage du coffre et me redonna la clé. La porte s'ouvrit dans un long grincement qui résonna en écho. Je m'approchai de l'ouverture et y entrai.

-Combien est-ce que j'en prends? Demandais-je.

-Prend vingt-cinq gallion, vingt mornille et... uhm, trente noise. Me répondit Hagrid.

Qu'elles sont les gallions, les mornilles et les noises?

-Les gallions sont les grosses pièces d'or, les mornilles sont celle-là, celle en argent et les noises sont les petites en bronze.

-D'accord. Donc je prends vingt-cinq gallion, vingt de celles en argent et trente des autres. Voilà j'ai tout!

-C'est simple, une mornille vaut vingt-neuf noises de bronze et il faut dix-sept mornilles d'argent pour faire un gallion d'Or. C'est facile à retenir!

-Oui... Peut-être, dis-je sceptiquement. Mais je ne me rappellerai pas de tout ça, enfin je crois.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu apprendra.

-Ouin. Mais finalement, on commence où pour mes fournitures?

-On va commencer pas aller t'acheter une valise à ton nom. Ensuite nous irons acheter ta baguette magique. Et après tout ça on va faire le tour des magasins pour acheter le reste de tes fournitures.

-D'accord.

-Tiens, mets les pièces là-dedans.

Il me tendit un petit sac en cuivre, un porte-monnaie. Je le pris et y déposai les pièces. Nous sortîmes du coffre et le gobelin referma la porte. Hagrid et moi montâmes dans le chariot et nous attendîmes Mr. Le gobelin. Lorsqu'il arriva, il monta dans le chariot et l'on repartit. Se fut un autre vingt minutes de routes pour arriver à destination. On refit le chemin inverse pour se retrouver dans le hall de la banque. Avant qu'on puisse traverser les deux grandes portes, le gobelin m'interpella :

-Madame! La prochaine fois que vous reviendrez, vous n'aurez pas besoin de refaire le vérification. Seulement votre clé.

-D'accord.

Hagrid et moi passâmes les portes pour retourner sur le chemin de traverse.


	4. Achats, retour et au revoir

**4. Achats, retour et au revoir**

**11H20, samedi 28 octobre**

«-Bienvenue au _Vladimir Valise!_ V.V. le roi de la valise!» s'exclama un homme, sortant de l'arrière-boutique. «Comment puis-je vous aider? »

«-Nous cherchons une valise pour cette demoiselle.» Dit Hagrid en me désignant.

«-Est-ce pour une occasion spéciale? Un voyage quelconque?»

«-Seulement pour Poudlard.»

«-Oh! Mais monsieur, saviez-vous que Poudlard doit être commencé depuis un bon mois maintenant!»

«-Oui je sais. Cette Miss est une nouvelle n'ayant pas eu le temps d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires.»

«-Oh! Et bien dans ce cas, il me fera un plaisir de vous servir. Venez par ici je vais vous montrer nos types de valises pour Poudlard.»

L'homme aux cheveux brun court partit vers le fond du magasin. Hagrid le suivit et me fit signe de le suivre mon tour.

«-Alors voila nos models de valise de voyage pour Poudlard», dit-il tout en montrant plusieurs tablettes où étaient empilés des valises. «Le premier Model», il pointa une petite valise allure piteuse situe sur la plus haute tablette, «le plus petit, pour le stricte nécessaire et parfois un peu moins, une valise banale. Il est bas prix soit deux gallions. Le deuxième,» il désigna la valise du dessous, «dans le même type seulement l il est un peu plus grand et il coûte un peu plus cher, mais reste toujours bas prix, deux gallions, trois mornilles et deux noises. Notre troisième Model est le Model standard,» il montra quelques valises de couleurs différentes, « une dimension assez grande pour pouvoir apporter ce que l'on a de besoin. Il est au prix raisonnable de trois gallions et dix noises. Et pour finir le quatrième Model,» il nous montra une autre valise, «le Model de luxe! Une dimension ordinaire, mais cette valise a la capacité de s'agrandir et prendre le double et même le triple de sa grandeur! Mais évidemment le prix est plus élevé soit sept gallions, trois mornilles et cinq noises,» il prit une pose avant de continuer. « Alors, avez-vous une idée?»

«-Le Model de luxe se fait en quelle couleur? »Demandais-je

«-En cinq couleurs avec les bordures de d'autres couleurs. Il y a en vert et argent, en rouge et or, le noir et l'or, bleu et bronze et enfin le noir et le blanc.»

Je regardai Hagrid le questionnant du regard pour savoir si je pouvais en avoir une de luxe. Il me fit un signe affirmatif.

«-Je vais prendre une valise de luxe de couleur... Mm... Bleu et bronze.»

«-Bien, alors pouvez-vous me donner votre nom ou vos initiales pour les inscrire sur votre valise.»

«-_C._ »dis-je

«-_C_? Seulement _C_?» Me questionna-t-il

«-Nous ne connaissons que son nom de famille. Alors ne mettez que _C._ pour le moment, nous nous chargerons de la première lettre plus tard.»

«-Bien. Soit.» dit-il quelque peut perplexe

Il pointa sa baguette vers l'une des extrémités de la valise et fit un petit mouvement. Un fin file de couleur bronze sortit de sa baguette et vint se déposer sur la valise formant, joliment la lettre _C._

«-Voila!» Dit le vendeur en tendant la main ouverte vers nous.

Je sortis le petit porte-monnaie de mes poches et lui donna sept gallions, trois mornilles et cinq noises.

«-Merci! Au plaisir de vous revoir!»

Nous sortîmes du magasin et nous dirigeâmes vers le magasin d'Ollivander pour aller faire l'achat de ma baguette magique.

**11H37, samedi 28 octobre**

Nous entrâmes dans le petit magasin d'Ollivander. À l'intérieur, une chaise tait place près de la fenêtre, réserve au client. L'endroit était vieux et poussiéreux. Les murs étaient tapissés de plusieurs petites boite. Un bruit se fit entendre me faisant me retourner pour apercevoir un homme d'un certain âge accrocher à une échelle. Il glissa sur le mur et nous regarda un moment avant de s'exclamer :

«-Rubeus Hagrid! Mais que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite?! Cela doit bien faire... Quoi, six ans!»

«-Bonjour, mon vieil ami! Il nous faut une baguette magique pour Miss, ici.»

Ollivander m'examina pendant quelques secondes d'un air songeur.

«-Vous me dîtes quelque chose Miss. Nous serions-nous déjà rencontré?»

«-Non, je ne crois pas... désoler.»

«-Bon... Alors il me faudrait connaître le nom de votre famille pour savoir dans quel branche de baguette je me dois de chercher! »Dit-il tout en me fixant intensément.

«-Je suis de la famille Clarckson.»

«-Je ne... Oh Merlin! Non... impossible, Hagrid? Co... Je croyais que... Et... est-elle..?»

_Il me semble un peu surpris non? Un peu trop m__ê__me... Bon... enfin, peut-__ê__tre est-il s__é__nile..._

«-Du calme Olli, dit Hagrid avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix, ne t'en fait donc pas et vas nous trouver une baguette!»

_Apparemment Hagrid est du m__ême avis que moi_

«-Oui... d'accord, tout de suite... Miss, vous tenez votre baguette de quelle main?»

«-Et bien... J'écris de la main gauche, alors j'imagine que je vais la tenir de la main gauche...»

«-Pouvez-vous tendre votre bras gauche s'il-vous-plait? »Il sortit de sa poche un ruban à mesurer.

**(1) **Il mesura mon bras, de l'épaule aux doigts, de l'épaule aux pieds, du genou à l'aisselle, du poignet au coude, puis il prit mon tour de tête.

«-Savez-vous Miss, que chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes? Nous utilisons du poil de licornes et aussi... des, des plumes de Phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de drag... dragon.» Il se retourna et remonta dans son échelle. «Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux Phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, que... qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que... les nôtres, »il regarda les étiquettes des boites tout en nous jetant des regards par-dessus son épaule. Le ruban à mesurer continuait à prendre les dernières mesures - l'écartement des narines - il redescendit de l'échelle avec deux boites dans les mains.

«-Non j'ignorais tout cela Mr. Ollivander.» Dis-je, « mais je suis contente de l'apprendre.»

«-Alors c'est, _moi_, qui suis content Miss!»_ C__'__est moi ou il est compl__ètement nerveux?__ Il y avait un l__é__ger tremblement dans sa voix!_ «Je crois que cette baguette fera l'affaire. Tous les membres de... votre famille, possédaient une baguette fait de ce bois, à quelque exception près», il me la tendit et je la pris, «c'est du bois de noyer avec un ventricule de dragon. Elle mesure 25,7 centimètres... flexible et légère.»

Me souvenant du premier livre d'Harry Potter, je fis un petit mouvement de la main. Il y eu immédiatement une explosion.

«-Peut-être seriez-vous une autre exception de votre famille... »dit-il soucieux. Il remit la baguette dans sa boite, puis la plaça sur son secrétaire et sortit une deuxième baguette qu'il m'offrit, «celle-ci est faite de bois de rose contenant une plume de Phénix, 22 centimètres, tr... très rigide.»

Je la pris et de nouveau fis un mouvement de la main. Cette fois-ci les quelques papiers situés sur le secrétaire prirent feu.

«-Alors... Vous seriez l'une des rares exception de... votre famille...?» dit-il encore plus soucieux. Il reprit la baguette et la rangea dans une boite sur le secrétaire. Ollivander remonta dans l'échelle et prit une nouvelle boite. Il redescendit, sortit la baguette de la boite et me la présenta. «27, 35 centimètres, de bois de bouleau et crin de licorne. Rigide et souple en même temps, agréable à manier.»

Je la pris et au même moment je senti une chaleur me parcourir. Une sensation de puissance m'inonda et instinctivement, je sus que c'était la bonne.

**11H45, samedi 28 octobre**

«-Maintenant on va faire les magasins le long de la rue jusqu'à ce que l'on ai tout.» dit Hagrid, «Ensuite on va retourner chez toi ramasser tes chose et dire une dernier au revoir à la famille Tessier.»

Tout en marchant j'acquiesçais ce que Hagrid me disait. Nous marchâmes sur le chemin de traverse arrêtant dans un magasin pour acheter certaines fournitures, puis ressortant pour revenir sur le chemin et continuer le magasinage. Nous fîmes ce petit manège pendant environs une heure. Une fois tous nous achats fait, nous rentrâmes chez moi les bras plein. Nous avions achetés chez Madame Guipure, trois robes de travail, un chapeau pointu, une paire de gants protecteurs et une cape d'hiver. Ensuite dans divers autres magasins nous avions achetés huit manuels pour les classes en plus d'une baguette, un chaudron, une boite de fiole en verre ou cristal, un télescope, une balance en cuivre et un hibou que j'avais prénommé Rose. Je déposai tous mes sacs dans le salon tout en invitant Hagrid à entrer.

**12H53, samedi 28 octobre**

«-MAMAN! PAPA!» hurlais-je, «Nous sommes de retour!»

J'entendis des bruits de pas venant de l'étage du dessus, puis je vis ma mère dans l'escalier.

_Étrange... on__ dirait qu__'__elle ne me __reconnaît__ pas!_

«-Maman? Ça va?»

«-Jessie? Oh! C'est toi!» dit-elle en descendant les marches. «Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements?»

J'avais oublié. Hagrid et moi étions allés dans un magasin de vêtements sorciers pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi pendant que nous étions dans le monde sorcier. Alors je suis habillé d'une robe et d'une cape... voila pourquoi elle ne me reconnaissait pas! J'avais complètement oublié de me changer!

«-Oh! Ça!... des vêtements sorciers, rien de plus normal dans le monde sorcier...»

«-D'accord...»

Personne ne savait quoi dire, sachant que j'allais bientôt partir. Nous nous regardions sans bouger. Un silence s'installait petit à petit autour de nous devenant de plus en plus pesant. Ma mère détourna son regard qui tomba sur mes achats. Elle les contempla un instant pour ensuite me regarder.

«-Ça c'est bien passé là-bas?» demanda-t-elle

«-Oui... se fut étrange, mais ça c'est bien passé.» dis-je tout en lui montrant ma main droite bandée.

«-Que s'est-il passé, bon dieu?!»

«-C'était un vérification...»

«-Une vérification?! Mais c'est de la folie!» s'exclama-t-elle outragée.

«-Ne t'inquiète pas maman! Ça n'a pas fait mal et c'est déjà en train de cicatriser.»

«-Je me fiche que ça cicatrise déjà! Ils t'on entaillés la main pour une simple vérification! Ils sont sorciers, ils font de la magie, ils n'auraient pas pus inventer un sort «abracadabrant» pour faire cette fichue vérification?» éructa-t-elle

«-Non! Ils ne pouvaient pas... enfin peut-être que si, mais ne t'inquiète pas maman. Ce n'est pas grave.»

Elle ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son front. Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et me regarda longuement avant de déclarer :

«-Ton père devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.»

J'acquiesçai, puis me dirigea vers mes achats et ma valise. J'ouvris ma valise magique et y déposai mes fournitures scolaire d'un coté et de l'autre coté les choses que j'avais mis dans une valise il y avait un jour ou deux.

**13H23, samedi 28 octobre**

Lorsque j'eu finis de faire ma valise, mon père était déjà arriver. Il s'était assis au salon avec ma mère, Hagrid et ma sœur qui avait quittée sa chambre pour venir nous rejoindre. Ils me regardaient tous attendant que je fasse quelque chose.

_Bon, bon, bon... qu__'__est-ce que je __peux bien faire pour détendre l'__atmosph__ère? __Tout le monde est pas mal tendus en ce moment..._

«-Bon alors... qu'est-ce que l'on fait?» finis-je par dire.

«-...Je ne sais pas trop en faite» répondit ma mère, «ce n'est pas dans noter quotidien ce genre de... d'au revoir... d'évènement...»

«-Miss Clarckson et moi allons partir dans quelque vingt minutes, alors vous pouvez prendre votre temps, un peu, pour vous dire au revoir.»

**13H47, samedi 28 octobre**

«-Désoler de vous interrompre dans un tel moment, mais nous devons partir.» dit Hagrid.

**(1)** Oui, Oui! Je sors ça du livre! Et ce que dit Ollivander sur les baguettes aussi...


	5. Discussion avec Dumbledore

5

Je m'excuse de ce changement d'écriture, désormais il n'y aura plus de POV Jessie, enfin si il y en a ça ne sera pas la totalité du chapitre. Je suis habitué à écrire en POV alors cela va peut-être prendre un peu plus de temps avant que je ne poste. Je suis navrée, je vais faire mon possible, mais je ne suis pas Dieux... Pas encore! Et aussi.. je suis désoler de ce retard de quoi... plus de 2 mois. :S... je suis déjà en train d'écrire le prochain lah.. et je suis en vacance donc j'ai plus de temps pour écrire :D... alors bonne lecture et dite moi ce que vous en pensez!!

**5. Discussion avec Dumbledore**

**13H49, samedi 28 Octobre**

«-Nous allons utiliser un autre Portoloin pour nous rendre à Poudlard, mais puisque nous ne pouvons pas transplaner, ni utiliser de Portoloin dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, le Portoloin a été programmé au Trois Balais. Nous devrons marcher un peu. »(1)

«-D'accord.»

Hagrid chercha à l'intérieur de son manteau quelques secondes, puis en sortit un crayon à mine.

«-Alors on fait comme la dernière fois.»

«-Okay!»

Jessie toucha la pointe du crayon, puis elle et Hagrid disparurent.

**13H51, samedi 28 Octobre**

Trois Balais

Dans ce petit pub qu'est le Trois Balais, tout était calme. Quelques personnes étaient là, à boire une boisson plus ou moins à leur goût. Dans l'un des coins, deux personnes apparurent, un bruit sourd les accompagnants. Il y avait un très grand homme aux apparences d'un gros gaillard. Hagrid se tenait debout et regardait la jeune fille à un ou deux mètres de lui. Jessie était debout sur un pied, cherchant l'équilibre qui lui aurait évité de tomber au sol faisant tomber une table et deux chaises avec elle.

«-Tout va bien miss Clarckson?»

«-Oui. Oui ca va, dit-elle tout en se relevant, une simple perte d'équilibre, poursuivit Jessie en replaçant les meubles tombés. C'est bon, on peut y aller. Dit-elle en époussetant sa robe.

Hagrid l'a regarda avec un petit sourire, puis saluant de barman il sortit du Pub. Jessie regarda autour d'elle, puis fit un petit signe de la main aux personnes la regardant avent de rejoindre Hagrid à l'extérieur du bar.

«-Eh bien! Vous nous avez fait une autre belle entrée!» s'exclama Hagrid tout en marchant vers le château.

«-Oui j'aime bien faire des entrées remarquées!» dit-elle en lui souriant.

«-Vous réussissez bien votre coup miss!»

«-Merci! Dit-elle, puis se prenant au jeu elle ajouta, je fais de mon mieux vous savez?»

«-Vraiment? Je vous trouve très naturelle.»

«-Merci, merci! Ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que mes admirateurs apprécies mon travail!»

«-Oh mais je le pense. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Hagrid sortit des clés et déverrouilla les grande grilles sous séparant de Poudlard. Après vous miss.» dit-il tout en ouvrant les portes.

«-Wow! Murmura Jessie, magnifique!»

«-Oui j'en suis assez fier, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'observer le paysage, nous devons rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau.»

«-Oui, c'est vrai.»

Jessie sentait grandir en elle un mélange d'excitation et de nervosité. L'excitation de confirmé une fois pour tout qu'elle est réellement une sorcière et que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, mais la nervosité de ne pas être à sa place, d'être rejeté ou de ne pas avoir fait le bon choix.

**14H06, samedi 28 Octobre**

TOC! TOC! TOC!

«-Entrer Hagrid.»

Hagrid ouvrit la porte qui menait au bureau directorial et y entra secondé par Jessie. Cette dernière regarda tout autour d'elle, examinant la décoration plutôt particulière de l'endroit. Dumbledore se tenait derrière son bureau et d'un simple coup de baguette deux fauteuils apparurent devant les deux arrivants.

«-Asseyez-vous je vous prie.»

Hagrid et Jessie obéir et s'assirent docilement.

«-Bien, alors je vais me présenter. Je suis Albus Dumbledore le directeur de cette école.»

«-Professeur. Elle sait déjà tout cela.»

«-Vous le lui avez dit?» questionna le vieil homme.

«-Non.»

Dumbledore parut ne pas comprendre ce qu'Hagrid voulait dire, puis il regarda la jeune fille devant lui et lui demanda :

«-Que veut dire Hagrid?»

«-Eh bien... Professeur vous savez, dans le monde moldue, le monde sorciers est connu d'une certaine façons.»

«-Non je ne savais pas. Pouvez-vous élaborer?»

«-Oui... en faite "connu" est un bien grand mot, mais il y a des livres qui racontent l'histoire d'Harry Potter et de ce qui l'entoure...»

«-Des livres?»

«-Oui. Je les ai apportés, il y en sept en tout, mais je n'ai pas finis le septième. J'ai ici le premier et le quatrième tome. Les autres sont dans ma valise, je lui tendis les livres qu'il prit.

Il les examina, en ouvrit un au hasard et lut quelques lignes. Le visage du professeur était fermé. Aucune émotion n'était visible. Cette vision arracha un pincement au cœur de Jessie qui lui rappelait sa mère le soir de leur dispute.

«-'e permettez-vous, miss Clarckson de garder vos livres.» Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

«-Oui, certainement.»

«-Je crois que je vais faire quelques recherches là-dessus. Pourrez-vous m'apporter les autres livres au courant de la semaine?»

«-Oui.» approuva de nouveau Jessie.

«-Bien. Alors passons à un nouveau sujet, si vous le voulez bien, il croisa ses doigts les uns avec les autres, commençons avec vos origines. La famille Clarckson était une famille très puissante. Elle possédait certains pouvoirs que les autres sorciers n'ont pas. Ces pouvoirs vous sont transmit de génération en génération.»

«-Quel sorte de pouvoirs?» questionna Jessie.

«-Le contrôle des quatre éléments. Le feu, l'eau, l'air et la nature.»

«-Mais comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de ses pouvoirs?»

«-Nous y reviendrons plus tard, avant cela nous allons continuez avec l'histoire de votre famille. Alors c'est pouvoirs faisaient la fierté de votre famille. Ils étaient très puissants et très connus dans tout le monde sorcier. Mais c'est leur puissance qui a causé leurs pertes. Voldemort les craignaient. Il avait peur d'être anéantit pas les Clarckson. Alors un par un, lui et ses mangemorts les ont tous tués, il prit une pause puis continua. Voyant ce qui se passait et voyant que leur fin arrivait, vos parents on créer un sort. Ce sort faisait en sorte que lorsqu'ils allaient mourir le sot d'oubliette serait jeté sur vous. Ensuite vous seriez transporté loin de chez vous pour que Voldemort ne vous retrouve jamais. Puis le sort. Celui qui fait croire a tout le monde que vous êtes la fille biologique de votre nouvelle famille. Et finalement le sort qui a bloqué votre magie sans que ce ne soit dangereux pour vous.»

«-Bloquer? Mais comment avez-vous réussit a me trouver? Dans la lettre vous aviez dit que vous m'aviez retrouvé grâce à ma magie?»

«-En effet. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un dérapage dans le fonctionnement du sort. Dès votre naissance, votre nom a été placé sur notre liste, mais en disparaissant et en bloquant votre magie, nous n'avons été de capable de vous trouver. Alors le ministère de la magie vous a déclaré morte.»

«-Morte!» s'exclama Jessie.

«-Oui, morte.»

«-Je ne sais pas pour les sorciers, mais chez les moldus au Québec, on ne déclare pas quelqu'un mort tant qu'on n'a pas retrouvé son corps.»

«-Eh bien, en faite, après un certain temps de disparition d'une personne, nous la déclarons morte parce que parfois une personne peut mourir en de désintégrant à la suite d'une potion qui a mal tourné ou suite à la création d'un sort qui a, lui aussi mal tourné ne laissant aucune trace.»

«-D'accord, je comprends mieux. Après quoi, moi qui étais disparue depuis 11 ans...»

«-Mais pour répondre à votre question, il y a de cela environs trois semaines le ministère de la magie du Canada a aperçu une inhabituelle concentration de magie dans votre quartier. Mais comme ils n'avaient aucun noms sorcier en devenir dans votre quartier ils ont envoyé une personne voir ce qu'il se passait. Et étrangement cette personne avait connue votre mère et a tout de suite fait la ressemblance. Alors sachant que votre véritable lieux de naissance était l'Angleterre et que vous deviez aller à Poudlard il m'a informé de votre apparition. C'est alors que je vous ai envoyé les lettres.»

«-Mais je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de mes pouvoirs de ma magie.»

«-Eh bien, le directeur fixait intensément Jessie avant de reprendre, peut-être que lorsque votre magie c'est manifestée vous étiez en colère ou dans un autre état ou vous étiez trop occuper à faire autre chose pour vous en apercevoir. Aussi peut-être que vos pouvoirs ne se sont pas manifestés qu'une seule fois, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour que tu y vois une différence ou que tu crois que se soit toi qui ai produit le phénomène.»

«-Ça l'expliquerait bien des choses.»

«-Que voulez-vous dire miss? Si je ne suis pas trop indiscret.»

«-Le soir où j'ai reçus les lettre mes parents se sont querellés... à mon propos. Et j'ai entendus mas mère dire à mon père qui ne croyait pas à cette histoire _«ça expliquerait bien de choses»._

«-Je vois. Miss Clarckson, je crois qu'il serait temps de vous dire quel est votre prénom.»

«-Oui, s'il-vous-plait, j'aimerais bien le savoir»

Dumbledore attendit quelques secondes s'amusant de l'excitation que Jessie démontrait en se tortillant sur son siège.

«-Dans nos registres... il est écrit que vous vous appelez, il fit une pause, Elizabeth Clarckson.»

«-C'est... différent de Jessie. J'aime ça. Mais je vais devoir m'y habituer...»

«-Oui, c'est normal. Il y a une différence entre les noms québécois et les noms anglais... comme je l'avais écris dans les lettres vous seriez supposée d'être en 5ème année, mais nous ne pouvons pas vous y mettre. Mais vous ne pouvez pas non plus faire comme si vous étiez une première année. Alors nous vous prêtons cette objet, il sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un petit objet, c'est un retourneur de temps, on tourne deux tours, on revient deux heures en arrière. Alors ce que vous allez faire avec ce retourneur, c'es que pour chaque mois, vous allez faire une année. Alors le mois de novembre sera votre première année, le mois de décembre votre deuxième, les mois de janvier et février votre troisième et quatrième année et les mois de mars à mai inclusivement, seront votre cinquième année. Et au mois de juin vous passerez vos BUSEs.»

«-C'est un horaire chargé ça!»

«-Oui mais grâce au retourneur se sera plus facile, mais n'empêche que malgré le fait que vous retourner dans le temps, vous vous épuiserez quand même. Le retourneur n'a aucun effet sur votre corps.»

«-D'accord.»

«-Une dernière petite chose avant de vous laisser partir. Mardi c'est l'halloween et nous organisons un souper alors... venez. Ne rester pas cloîtrer dans votre dortoir.»

«-Mais je ne comptais pas rester dans mon dortoir monsieur!»

«-Bien. Alors dans ce cas vous pouvez y aller. N'oubliez pas que le dîner est à 19H00 et que vous devrez être répartis par le choixpeau magique.»

«-Oui, professeur.»

«-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous promener à l'extérieur et visiter.»

«-J'y ferrai un tour.»

Elizabeth et Hagrid se levèrent puis sortirent par la porte qu'ils avaient empruntés un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils furent rendus en bas devant les gargouilles, Elizabeth demanda à Hagrid ou se trouvait sa valise, voulant y prendre des livres.

**(1)** Je ne sais pas trop si on peut utiliser ou non un Portoloin dans Poudlard, mais ça me semblait logique étant donné qu'on ne peut pas transplané.


	6. J'me sens observée!

6

**6. J'me sens obse****rvée!**

**16H12, samedi 28 Octobre**

«Bonjour!» dit une voix féminine

Elizabeth leva à demi la main droite avec l'index dans les airs. Elle finit de lire la phrase du livre qu'elle lisait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Elle releva la tête et regarda la jeune fille devant elle.

«Salut.» _Hum... Hermione Granger_

«Je crois ne t'avoir jamais vu à l'école, es-tu en visite?» demanda-t-elle en souriant

«Non je suis nouvelle»

«Ah... D'accord... Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis en 6ème année et préfète de Gryffondor.»

_En plein dans le mile!_

«Si tu as des questions tu n'as qu'à me les poser.»

«D'accord. Mais pour l'instant je n'en ai aucune»

«Parfait, elle sourit et ajouta, tu es dans quelle maison?»

«Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais être répartis au dîner, ce soir.»

«Ah! D'accord! Et tu lisais quoi?»

«Un livre de métamorphose, Elizabeth referma son livre et le mit de coté, j'essais de rattraper ce que j'ai manquée.»

«Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.»

«C'est qu'en faite, j'ai 15 ans, mais je viens juste d'apprendre que j'étais une sorcière et donc je vais commencer ma première année au début du moi de novembre et a chaque mois je vais faire une nouvelle année jusqu'au mois de mars ou je vais faire ma cinquième et mes BUSES jusqu'à la fin de l'année.»

«D'accord et as-tu un retourneur de temps?»

«Oui. Dumbledore me l'a donné tout à l'heure.»

«Peut-être que je pose trop de question, mais tu vois je suis curieuse!»

«Non je comprends, moi aussi je suis curieuse!» lança Elizabeth en riant.

«Est-ce que tes parents sont moldus?»

«Non, ils étaient sorciers, seulement ils sont morts lorsque j'avais 4 ans.»

«Oh désoler! Je ne voul...»

«T'inquiète! Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux! Ce n'est pas grave!»

«Mais comment se fait-il que tu viennes juste d'apprendre que tu es une sorcière?»

«Mes parents avaient jetés un sort sur moi, ils avaient bloqués ma magie, alors c'était comme si j'étais une moldue.

«Mais ça aurait pu être dangereux pour toi !»

«Oui je sais...»

«Et ils t'ont retrouvé comment ?»

Elizabeth raconta le problème qu'a eu le sort lancé sur elle et comment Dumbledore avait été mit au courant de sa réapparition.

**17H39, samedi 28 Octobre**

«Oh, non pas lui!» marmonna Hermione

«Quoi? Qui?» questionna la nouvelle en regardant tout autour d'elles.

«Là-bas, Hermione dit un signe de tête pour montrer l'endroit_. Uhm!!.. B.C.B.G. beau, grand, blond, musclé... _le blond-là... si tu veux un conseil, ne t'approche pas de lui. Ses parents sont des mangemorts et évidemment il suit les traces de ses parents!»

_Quoi?! Elle est en train de me dire que cet ange est Malefoy!! Non impossible!!_

«Et il se croit au-dessus de tout le monde juste parce qu'il a de l'argent. Il n'arrête pas de nous faire chier à Harry, Ron et moi et tout l'école aussi, sauf sa petite bande et même là...«

Le grand blond se dirigea vers nous le regard hautain, puis il s'arrêta à notre niveau.

«Granger.» dit-il d'un ton neutre

«Malefoy.» répondit la concerné d'un ton froid

«Et toi?»

«Moi? Elizabeth.» dit-elle tout simplement

Puis il partit avec un regard glacial.

«Wow!.. Sympathique!» s'exclama Elizabeth

«Sympathique tu dis? T'as encore rien vu! Là il était gentil!»

«J'imagine.»

«Hein?»

**18H2****7, samedi 28 Octobre**

«Hey! Harry! Ron!»

«Salut 'Mione! T'étais où on te cherchait partout?»

«À la bibliothèque, mais...»

«Mais tu veux nous rappeler de faire notre devoir de potions, oui on sait.» interrompu Ron

«Non! Pas ça! Vous voyez la fille là-bas? Les cheveux brun foncés, l'air perdue.»

«Oui pourquoi?» demanda Harry

«Hein? Où sa?» chercha Ron

«Elle s'appel Elizabeth, elle est nouvelle et elle est assez gentille.» continua Hermione négligeant Ron.

«Normal que tu la trouve gentille! Tu l'a rencontrée à la bibliothèque!» s'exclama Ron

«Arg! Tais-toi Ron, elle se tourna et cria. Élie? Allez viens!»

Ladite élie regarda Hermione et s'approcha des trois personnes un peu plus loin.

«Bonjour!» dit-elle un peu gênée

«Salut!» répondirent les deux garçons

_U__n roux... J'imagine que c'est Ron et... et un beau gosse aux cheveux noirs... évidemment c'est Harry!_

«Comme ça t'es nouvelle?» demanda Harry

«Oui, c'est ça.»

«Moi c'est Harry.» dit-il en tendant sa main.

«Et moi Elizabeth» répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

«Et moi Ron.»

«En faite il s'appel Ronald, mais tout le monde l'appel Ron.» spécifia Hermione.

«Ah! D'accord!» En faite je le savais déjà... mais sa vous ne le savez pas...

«Mais tu ne semble pas être en première année, je me trompe?»

«Non, c'est qu'il y a eu un problème avec mon inscription et c'est arriver... vraiment, vraiment en retard! Je suis supposée être en cinquième en faite.»

«Oui, c'est tout un problème en effet! approuva Harry, mais tu étais où avant?»

«Au Québec.»

«Il y a des écoles là-bas?» demanda Ron incrédule.

«Bien sûre Ron! Il y a des écoles de sorcellerie partout dans le monde! » S'exclama Hermione exaspérée.

«Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'a changé d'école?» demanda Harry

«Parce que je n'allais pas dans une école de sorcellerie... en faite je me croyais moldue.»

«Alors tu as manquée 4 ans d'année scolaire?» s'exclama Ron!

«Oui.»

«Chanceuse...» gémit-il.

«Ron!» s'exclama Hermione indignée.

«Bah quoi?!»

«Laisse faire!»

«Et comment tu vas rattraper tout cela?» demanda Harry s'en se préoccupé des deux autres.

«Avec un retourner, comme en troisième année tu te souviens Harry?» répondit Hermione

«Sûre que je me souviens! J'me suis auto-sauvé!»

«Arrête de la ramener Harry!»

«Quoi! C'est quand même vrai!»

«Oui, mais on le sait que tu es...»

_J'imagine qu'ils parlent du patronus qu'il a fait avec les centaines de détraqueurs..._

**18H58, samedi 28 Octobre**

«C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner nous ferrions mieux d'aller à la Grande Salle.»

«Oui, peut-être que Dumbledore va vouloir me parler avant ma répartition.»

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Elizabeth se mirent en route vers la salle à dîner.

**19H01, samedi 28 ****Octobre**

«Qu'est-ce que je fais?» dit Elizabeth très nerveuse

«Reste ici je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.» répondit Hermione. «Vous aller à la table je vais vous rejoindre bientôt.» dit-elle à l'intention de Ron et d'Harry.

Le trio entra dans la Grande Salle, laissant Elizabeth plus nerveuse que jamais, seule à côté des deux grandes portes. Elle attendit là quelques minutes entendant la voix de Dumbledore s'élevé dans la salle d'à coté. Elle ne pouvait comprendre le contenu de son discours, mais s'imaginait bien qu'il parlait d'elle. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'école entière qui la regardait comme si elle des ailes dans le dos.

_J'me sens observée! Waw!! Le plafond, il est vraiment plus magnifique que dans les livres et dans les films! J'ai jamais vu quelque chose de semblable!_

Elle restait là dans l'encadrement de la porte à regarder tout autour d'elle, mais sans démontré le moindre signe d'émerveillement ou de nervosité.

«Vous pouvez venir Miss Clarckson.»

D'un pas ferme et décidé, elle s'avança entre les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle jusqu'à la tables des professeurs. Sur son passage elle entendit sur sa droite provenant de la table des Serpentard un faible : _«Tiens Miss Elizabeth, la Sang-de-Bourbe, amie de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.»_ puis de faibles rires. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard méprisant de Malefoy. Elle fit mine de rien et continua sa route. Elie monta la plate-forme où se trouvait le professeur McGonagall près du tabouret et du choixpeau magique. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête.

_«Uhmm! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un membre de votre famille à répartir. Allez-vous suivre vos parents ou prendre une autre direction? Je vois... oui__, on veut à tout pris réussir! On est maline et on a de l'ambition! Parfait pour allez à Serpentard... mais on a aussi un côté sage et une envie de savoir le côté de Serdaigle! Vous êtes une personne exceptionnelle Miss! Vous êtes aussi loyale qu'un Poufsouffle et vous avez le courage et l'assurance d'un Gryffondor! Le choix sera difficile à faire... Mais je pencherais plus pour 2 des 4 maisons... Mais laquelle choisir? Je crois que je vais vous envoyé à...»_

**«SERPENTARD!»**

_Quoi? Serpentard? Non! J'suis pas comme eux moi!_

Toutes les personnes de la table des Serpentard applaudirent avec élan, mais aux autres tables les élèves applaudissaient légèrement. Elizabeth regarda Harry, Ron et Hermione qui la regardaient avec incompréhension. Ils l'avaient trouvés gentille, ils ne comprenaient pas, elle ne leur ressemblait pas, elle était différente d'eux.

«Miss Clarckson, vous pouvez rejoindre votre nouvelle table, dit Dumbledore voyant que la jeune fille ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle finit par se lever et se diriger vers la table des serpents, Miss Clarckson est âgée de 15 ans et est donc sensée être en cinquième année, mais d'un problème elle ne suivra pas les cours normaux, du moins jusqu'au mois de mars. Il fit une pause regardant gravement les élèves avant reprendre.

«Peut-être que certain d'entre vous connaisse l'histoire de la famille Clarckson, mais pour ceux qui n'en on jamais entendu parler je vais vous faire un bref résumé. Il y a 17 ans de cela la famille Clarckson était à son apogée. Cette famille était l'une des familles les plus puissantes du monde sorcier sinon la plus puissante. Ils combattaient contre Voldemort et lui ayant peur de se faire tuer par les Clarckson décida de les tuer un par un. Cette tuerie s'étala sur sept ans. Il y a 11 ans, les parents de Miss Clarckson sont morts par la main de Voldemort la laissant comme dernier membre de sa famille.

«Alors voilà l'histoire de la famille Clarckson, sur ce, bon appétit!»

Pendant que le professeur Dumbledore parlait de la famille d'Elizabeth, celle-ci s'était dirigée vers la table des Serpentard. Une fille au bout de la table lui faisait signe de venir la rejoindre. Peu importe qui elle était, Elizabeth se dirigea vers elle, mais elle prit la précaution de passé à côté de Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur elle lui murmura à l'oreille «Ne redis plus jamais que quelqu'un est un Sang-de-Bourbe, parce que primo, c'est très impolis et grotesque et deuxio, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais avec Hermione que je suis une sang-de-bourbe. Et comme tu l'as entendu... ma famille était très puissante et on dit que c'est héréditaire...» puis elle continua sa route vers la fille un peu plus loin.

Ainsi le souper se passa assez bien, Pansy Parkinson n'était pas aussi insupportable qu'on le disait dans les livres. Après le souper Elizabeth partit en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard pour la visité et voir comment était son dortoir. Une fois sa visite terminée elle se prit un livre dans sa valise que les elfes de maison avaient amené dans le dortoir et alla dans la salle commune, s'assit sur un sofa et commença à lire.

**20H35, samedi 28 Octobre**

«Qu'est-ce que tu lis?» lança une voix froide

Elizabeth leva les yeux de son livre et regarda son interlocuteur.

«Un livre de métamorphose.»

«Je vois que tu l'as presque finis.»

«Oui. Je le lis depuis un moment déjà.»

«As-tu lus ton livre de potion?» demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle

«Non, pas encore... Demain peut-être.»

«Il est très intéressant, tu verras.»

_Il devient de moins en moins froid. Sûre il n'est pas chaleureux non plus, mais il est, disons... neutre._

«J'ai entendus parler de toi tu sais?» dit soudainement Elizabeth

«De Potter, Weasley et Granger?» sa voix devint glaciale.

«Ça se peut...»

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?»

«Des trucs, tu sais...»

«Non je ne sais pas. Qu'ont-ils dit?» il posa sa question sur un ton d'ordre. Elizabeth le regarda hautement n'appréciant pas de se faire parler ainsi elle lui dit :

«Ils m'ont parlés de tes parents. Tu sais tes parents qui ont combattus les miens.»

Elle lui lança un regard remplis de haine, un regard qui disait _«C'est de la faute à tes parents si je n'ai aucun souvenir des miens. Si ils sont morts c'est de leurs faute et je vais leur faire payé cette erreur.»_ Elle ferma son livre et marcha rapidement vers les dortoirs laissant Drago seul dans la salle commune.


End file.
